Meridinychus
Meridinychus is the result of an experiment, using Kaiju Energy Cells to create a renewable energy source. Appearance Meridinychus resembles a winged, glowing dinosaur. He is 60 meters tall in his final form. His short, blunt head is filled with glowing purple teeth. It is surrounded by a mane of floating, purple tentacle-like protrusions. He also has massive wings, which seem to be similar to the protrusions on his head, both in color and in properties. He also possesses two large sickle claws on his hind legs and a blade-like glowing protrusion on his tail. History 1983 Meridinychus was the result of an experiment to create an infinite energy source using the enormous amount of energy that kaiju emit. In theory, a kaiju's ability to create enough nuclear energy to power itself, and it's beam weapons, could make an infinite energy source if separated from the kaiju. This experiment only jump-started the cell's regeneration, creating a new kaiju. This new, quickly forming kaiju escaped from the tubes the experiment was being held in and hid in the ventilation system of the laboratory. After steadily growing in size for two weeks, the monster was now too big to hide. It began to terrorize the facility, taking in any and all nuclear material. Within a day it had nearly enough energy to grow to it's full size. A team of soldiers were sent to deal with the monster, yet were too late, as the kaiju was already as durable as any other. Eventually the facility was destroyed, as a few bombs were detonated inside it, in hopes to kill Meridinychus. In a few minutes, the now fully grown kaiju arose from the rubble, trashing the multiple teams sent to survey the area and taking to the skies to wreak havoc on the rest of the world. It's first stop was Los Angeles. After causing a great deal of havoc and dispatching whatever forces the military could send, the monster was finally confronted by Spinogigantis. Their battle did not last long. This new foe had been too much, and before long Spinogigantis had been incapacitated and Voidraptor had taken that chance to escape. A plan to trap and destroy this monster had been formed. A natural archway would be dropped upon the monster and it's head would be bombed and destroyed. After being lead to the trap, the plan fell apart, as the kaiju wasn't stopped by it. This, however, bought enough time for Spinogigantis to catch up and engage Meridinychus once more. This battle ended in Meridinychus' head being blown apart by the Extinction Beam. But, the titan's body remained alive. It wouldn't stay dead forever. Abilities * Void Charge - A blast of energy from Meridinychus' mouth. The equivalent of a massive bullet. It has the same force as a regular beam attack condensed into a ball. * Energy Field - Meridinychus can surround itself in a field of it's own energy, speeding itself up and giving it extra strength, being able to fly right through things it may have collided with otherwise. Category:Hydratus's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Universe 777 Category:Genderless